1. Field
A method and apparatus relate to a user's intention transmission system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting user's intention using a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, speed of the data networks in mobile communication terminals have increased as the mobile communication systems further develop. The increase of speed in the data networks including the wireless Internet speeds has caused an increased number of users to use an online shopping service or an online market shopping service via wireless Internet using various devices including the mobile communication terminals.
According to the online shopping service, when a purchaser accesses an online shopping mall via a web browser built into a mobile communication terminal, for example, and selects articles, an online seller transmits article information including a price, a size, and a status of the articles to the mobile communication terminal of the purchaser in a text format.
According to the online market shopping service, when a user terminal accesses an online market shopping mall via a user terminal and logs in, the user terminal is connected to a nearby delivery shop, and the delivery shop delivers articles selected by the user to the user.
However, in the online shopping service or the online market shopping service, it is impossible to check the actual articles in real-time and to represent a user intention.